


A Dead Man’s Kiss

by Unreal_Kitty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Spoilers, pre season 8 episode 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unreal_Kitty/pseuds/Unreal_Kitty
Summary: Here, at the end of all things, Theon offers what little he has left. The last time they stood together on a ledge, he could offer nothing but a hand to hold. He hasn't much more this time around, but what he has, is hers.





	A Dead Man’s Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just after watching Season 8 Episode 2. At the time of posting, I do not know their fates. Only the quiet moments strung across the seasons (and in my wildest dreams I never thought my favorite GOT crack ship would see the light of day.) I write this held in a similar limbo to the characters themselves. 
> 
> This is for anyone out there who wants this week to last forever and needs this week to end. 
> 
> ***Originally posted on Tumblr, April 25th, 21019.   
> https://waking-electric.tumblr.com/post/184420118962/a-dead-mans-kiss

I’ve little left to offer

A ship, an arm, a knee.

There isn’t much remaining

But you may have what’s left of me.

 

I still have salt left over

born of sea and stone and eye,

From the ocean waves that bore me

to the forest where I’ll lie.

 

Here’s a dead man’s kiss

What else but a kiss?

Let us drown in this

A dead man’s kiss.

 

I’ve so much to remember

and even more to pay

what price is asked for transcendence?

what’s worth a better name?

 

No flesh is held for ransom

No iron tips the scale

My gold and grin were lost at sea

defeated by the gale.

 

So take a dead man’s kiss

What else but a kiss?

Let me drown in this

A dead mans kiss.

 

No tide

Nowhere to hide

No time to flee

Ill chose my place

And name with grace

The man who I’ll be.

 

Here’s a dead man’s kiss

What else but a kiss?

Let us drown in this

A dead man’s kiss.

 

Here’s a dead man’s kiss

What else but a kiss?

Let us drown in this

A dead man’s kiss.

 

Here’s a dead man’s kiss

What else but a kiss?

Let us drown in this

A dead man’s kiss


End file.
